


The War Years

by ValentineRevenge



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Gen, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRevenge/pseuds/ValentineRevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We knew that nothing would last for long with the war on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**2012, present day.**  
  
"Tell us a story, Grandpa!" The eldest of the three boys crowed from their place sitting on the ground in front of a chair, in which was parked a geriatric old man, who was nearly 90. "Alright, you young whippersnappers, quiet down." He said. His voice was raspy from age and years of smoking. The children immediately fell silent.  
  
Clearing his throat, the old man continued, "Growing up, there weren't many green things. We had concrete in abundance, but very little living things, it seemed. Sure, we had parks. But it wasn't as great as it seemed. For maybe 6 months of the year, the ground was blanketed in snow. For maybe 4 others, there was so much dead vegetation on the ground you couldn't see the grass, or it was dead. But every April and May, when the snow melted, the earth seemed amazing. Everything so green and vibrant, gorgeous flowers in bloom....But we knew it wouldn't last, especially with the war on.".

"The year was 1939, and the war had just begun. I was a young, hot blooded boy at the time, barely outta my teens, and I wanted in on the action. I didn't make good choices at that time. American wasn't involved in the war yet. I couldn't wait for it to get involved in the war. I wanted the action, the glory, the valor. I was born the last year of World War 1, and had heard everyone talking about the amazing feats of the soldiers... I wanted this, more than I'd ever wanted anything in my life. When America opened the doors to list men who wanted to be on the front lines, should the country need defense, or to join in the war, I was one of the first in line..."

 

 


	2. 2

**1939**  
  
"War has broken out in Europe!" The radios everywhere blared, in every language. Gerard was barely 21 at the time, still helping his mother out at home. His younger brother, Mikey, was just finishing his last year of high school.  
  
The world was far from perfect, and was crawling out of the Great Depression. Gerard grew up hearing tales of the Depression, and about the first World War, and as a child, his head was filled with tales of the glory days. Those were the tales he like to hear best from his father, who had fought in the war, as well as hid grandfather, and one of his uncles.  
  
Gerard had seen the medals, and wanted to earn some for himself. He had seen the uniforms, and the pictures of the men dressed formally, about to march. He saw the way everyone treated these men, with so much respect, and honor. He could quote the stories word for word. But now, he wanted to experience it for himself. He wanted to have his own stories to tell his kids, and grand-kids. So it was no surprise that when America needed a reserve to fight, should the war cross the ocean, Gerard was one of the first to join.   
  
His mother pleaded with him not to go, saying she couldn't bear to lose her oldest son. He said he'd be fine, and that he highly doubted America would get drawn into a European war, somewhat woefully. Even so, that did not assuage her fears. She asked him not to do it, because if he did, then Mikey would, because he'd always looked up to his brother. She said she couldn't lose both her children. He said he'd make sure that his brother didn't join. Eventually, she hit him a low blow, asking what would happen if he were to die, how would she feel?  
  
"Ma, nothin's gonna happen." He said.  
  
He couldn't have been further from the truth when he said that.

Shortly after he applied to join the reserve forces, he got accepted. His letter came in the mail, and he was overjoyed. He showed his mother and his father, and while they both accepted his decision, since after all,he was an adult. However, the one person he didn't show this treasured letter to was his younger brother Mikey.   
  
But that was about to change. About 2 weeks after it had came in the mail, while Gerard was out of his room, Mikey walked in, looking for his favorite shirt. Maybe it had gotten mixed up in the laundry. While glancing around Gerard's room, he found it, and he also found the letter on his brother's desk. Letter and shirt in hand, he charged up the stairs from the basement to confront the other man about it.   
  
"Gee! Why did ya have to go and sign up for this behind my back!?" the boy had whined.   
  
Gerard paused, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "Well, Mikes, I was gonna tell you..."  
  
"When you were about to leave?" Mikey squeed in annoyance.   
  
"No, Mikes, before then, I swear!"  
  
"But you got your acceptance letter 2 weeks ago, Gee! Two whole weeks!"   
  
Right now, Gerard was feeling like Mikey was 5 again, and he was 8, and they were at church, Mikey whining about church being too long and too stuffy and boring.   
  
"I was just waiting for the right time to tell you." He tried to cop out of it, but his plan backfired, as Mikey said, "If you joined the army reserve, then I'm joining too!"  
  
He would not be deterred.


End file.
